Sweetie Belle's suprise party
by cherryfreezies.com
Summary: It's Sweetie Belle's birthday and the hired clown has a special surprise for everyone!


It was a warm summer day in the magical land of Eqeustria.

Ponyvill was very active as alway's,  
pony's walking from market to market, engoying their busy life's on this ellagent day.

The atmasphear was frizzeld and happy,  
and everypony seemed bright as ever.

Today was an especially happy day for 3 young filly's, known as the CMC.

AppleBloom, Scootaloo, and SweetieBelle were happily playing tag in the town park.

It was SweetieBelle's 8th birthday,  
and everyone was happily chatting,  
eating cake, and playing party game's.

Rarity, SweetieBelle's older sister,  
was lazily laonging in a lawn chair in the shade of a tree.

"Rarity, when did you say the party magician is supposed to be here? i'm bored!"

PinkiePie asked.

"He should be here soon, why don't you go play some party game's dear?"

Rarity awnsered.

"I already played them all"

Pinkie responded.

Rarity had hired a magician to entertain the children while the other's prepared for present opening.

Pinkie would have done the job,  
but she had broken her left fore leg earlier in the week, when a green pegasus smashed into her.

They never found out who the pony was,  
since he had flew off right after,  
Pinkie didn't get a good look at him.

"Rarity, the magician is here"

Twilight Sparkle said walking over to Rarity.

"Thank Celestia!"

Pinkie said exaguratedly.

Just then a tall skinny emareld green pegusus with jade green spikey hair,  
walked onto the stage that had been set up earlier.

"HELLOOO FILLY'S AND GENTLE COLT'S!  
Have you be bored No-more!  
For the fantasic Dredg the magician is here!"

The pegusus said as he did a back flip, flapping his wing's fast and causing a cloud of purple smoke to apear. Flapping his wing's once more,  
the smoke cleared to reveel the green pegusus standing on his 2 back leg's holding up a sign that said Victor the magician in purple glitter paint.

"Ooooh!"

The CMC said, as they, along with a small crowd of other children,  
sat down in front of the stage, to wach the magic act.

The show went on ordanaraly,  
Victor preformed some chaep trick's, wich Twilight had to roll her eye's at, as they reminded her of another magician pony..

"Honestly, how is everypony so fasinated with this guy?  
He's not magical, he's just throwing around a bunch of glitter whlie doing weird dance moove's."

Twilight asked, clearly not amused.

"Really Twilight, don't be so judgmental,  
he's not here to proove himself to you, he's here to intertain the children whilst the other's sneak the present's into the park."

Rarity pointed out.

"I know, but these trick's could at least look signifigant.  
Like show us something intreaging,  
something REALLY astonishing."

Twilight complained.

About an hour passed, and the act was almost over, but Victor had one last trick up his sleeve.

"And now, for my final act! my best trick yet!"

He said enthusiactivly.

"Oh great"

Twilight said sarcastically.

"I will choose 1 luckiy filly or colt in the adiunce, and you all shall wach, as i make them, DISAPEAR!"

Victor shouted, emphazizing the "disapear" part with a burst of purple smoke.

The audiance was silent, until the CMC begain jumping up and down waving their little arms in the air.

"ME! PICK ME!"

All three of them shouted.

Victor smiled a wicked smile,  
and pointed to one of the filly's.

"You! party girl, dear young princess SweetieBelle! come up here,  
and i shall show you the joy's of..  
DISAPEARING!"

Victor shouted, gently pulling SweetieBelle onto the stage.

"So what do i do ?"

SweetieBelle asked, smiling.

"Simple sweetie, just stand over there, on that X and when you see my signal, hold your breath"

Victor whispered to her.

SweetieBelle did, and when she looked over at Victor, she saw him wink.

She quickly held her breath,  
and in a puff of green smoke, she disapeard.

Some of the pony's in the audiance clapped, and some just stared.

"Oh how interesting"

Twilight said sarcastically.

Once the act was over, AppleJack walked up to Victor, just as he was getting ready leave.

"That was some act there sugarcube'  
hey, my little sister's birthday is in 2 month's, ya think you'd be willing to preform there as well?"

She asked.

"Sure, i'd love to"

Victor said with a kind smile.

"Oh, ! before you leave,  
excactly where is my dear sister?"

Rarity asked sweetly.

"She's safe in the storage room under the stage, don't worry, she's fine"

Victor answered with a smile.

"Alrighty then, thank you."

She said, walking away.

a few minute's later, a grey unicorn with long black hair,apeared just outside of the park, where Victor was waiting.

"Have fun?"

The unicorn asked.

"No. So where we heading?"

Victor answered.

"I decided the best place to play would be the everfree forest."

The unicorn say's.

"Reasoning behind that?"

Victor asked, slightly raising his left brow.

"If any pony hear's the screaming,  
they will just associate it with a timberwolf attack."

The unicorn answered, both ponies forming a wide sharp toothed grin.

They turned, and then with a flash of the unicorns horn, they disapeared.

Twilight was sitting in her home,  
after the party was over.

She was thinking, something felt off.. she couldn't quite place her hoof on it.

*That preformance was pretty basic, almost as if it was planned out..  
But Rarity said he was new to the job?.. Hmm.. strange*

Twilight thought.

*The strangest thing tho..  
i don't remember seeing SweetieBelle after she disapeared in that cloud of... green magic.. but.. Victor's magic is.. purple...

_  
END _

Well! that was my first MLP fanfiction.. and it suck's.. i think?.. I would really love some constructive critism please ^^'


End file.
